Darkness In The Heart
by Quincycat
Summary: Orochimaru wants to capture Sasuke's body without considering what Sasuke thinks... Why is he so selfish? Would Sasuke let himself be killed so easily?
1. Chapter 1

_The battle was going on at full power. In the middle of the battlefield, the child closed his eyes and ears, as if it would keep him away from harm. That was why he didn't see he was being targeted by a knife. Some random ninja pulled him down. The child opened his eyes and looked in the ninja's eyes curiously.  
"What on earth are you doing here? Where's your family?" he spoke worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, sir…I've lost my family. They are-"  
"I see, I see. I will accompany you to the evacuation squads. Follow me." He walked, and turned back a minute later, realizing the child wasn't coming along.  
"Hey, why aren't you walking?"  
"Sir, I'm so tired and…hungry." The child began shivering and fell down. Just before he fainted, he felt how the ninja was feeling sorry for him.  
When he woke up, the ninja had already gone. He was laying in a bed, he thought it was great to feel the softness of the pillows. A young woman caressed his hair, and touched his forehead to understand if he had any fever. "Are you okay? Would you like to eat something?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.  
"I would…appreciate it, my lady." He answered shyly.  
The woman laughed. "My lady? You can call me Akemi, my dear."  
The boy seemed to be feared by her laughter. She needed to continue: "Don't worry, it's safe here. I will bring you some foof. Keep waiting!" As soon as she finished her words, she left.  
"T-Thank you, Ms. Akemi." He said although he knew he wasn't heard._

A couple of minutes later, he heard some screams. Some masked guys were shouting and attacking everyone around. He walked to the door to hear the noise clearly. Their steps were coming closer. He hid under the bed quickly. One of the masked came in, looked around and answered to someone outside: "There's nobody here!"  
Another one pushed him roughly. "You can't tell it by just looking in, Izu!" He began searching the room. The child crawled back to the corner silently. Though it wasn't enough to deceive the man. "Aha! I feel your fear, kid!" He dragged the child out very easily. "Did you think it was so easy to hide?"  
The child did not answer. The man slapped him: "Answer me!"  
He answered with a trembling voice: "No, no, sir."  
He slapped him again: "Repeat?"  
"I didn't."  
"You didn't what?"  
"I didn't think it was so easy to hide."  
"Good. You're gonna come with us. Any attempt to escape, you're dead. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_He got pushed in a room with many people. Most of them were looking strong, they were to be slaves. He found it hard to understand the reason why he was among them. He thought he could be strong only when he was grown up, but those people were nothing else but a desperate bunch of flesh. They were trying to survive, as if it would be worth. They were just given some food, he watched them eat like animals, then noticed the broken plate next to him. Mushy, watery rice. Just to let them linger. Having his dish unwillingly, he started to think of his mother, whom he was looking like. Her hair, skin and eyes were exactly copied on his body. And his father, he was like a secret. Their last moments flashed through his mind. His father had opened his arms widely to protect his son and wife, and got stabbed in to time. Her mother had been holding him in her embrace tightly, however, the killer had thrown him right to the wall and…tortured his mother to death. Having to see his violence and desire to his mother, he decided never to be close to a woman emotionally and sexually._

A fist to his chin separated him from those memories. "I am talking to you, brat! Stop daydreaming!" he grabbed his arm violently and stood him up. "You gotta work for us. Serving meals, cleaning around, washing clothes, sewing… These are all your business." He threw a bunch of bloody clothes to him. "Now begin! The cook will call you when the mean is ready. Don't you dare eat anything without permission, otherwise you will get punished. Wash your own clothes, too. You can't serve the meal to the Captain looking like a vagabond. Be respectful, I don't want any mistakes, do you get it?"  
"I do."  
"Good.." The man turned his back and slammed the door behind him.  
He picked one of the shirts disgustedly. Blood had spilled all over it and dried there. He boiled water, took the soap and began washing. Stains of blood made him hate the colour red.  
Hours later, the cook opened the door furiously. She was a fat woman with a red face, her apron was nearly drenched in oil and dirt. Her long, unbrushed brown hair was released recklessly, intertwined with crumbs.  
"Where the hell are you! The Captain is waiting for the meal!" She grabbed his hair, sank his head into the dirty water and let him struggle. And then he got an effective slap at the back of his head before understanding what was happening. "Get up, you little bastard, and function!" she dragged the boy into the kitchen. He reached for the Captain's plate, but the cook hit his hand immediately. "Do you think a dirty, ugly boy like you can serve? Go and wash yourself! I'm serving for today, but if I see you like this next time, your destiny is to starve!"  
With this sudden decision, she dumped the boy out back. He walked back to his room with silent little steps, obeying what he'd been told. He put off his clothes and washed them, and then, he stepped into the washtub and sat down. "Touches of warm water…wish this warmth could last forever." He slipped his hand over his body with soap. "I finally feel safe… As if the warmth protects me… I need it so…"

As he was completely relaxed, the door opened wide open. It was a tall, muscular man in gorgeous clothes. The child tried to shrink as much as he could, but his nature wouldn't let him completely disappear.  
"So you are the boy, huh?" he said joyfully.  
The boy kept silent.  
"I am the Captain, you know?_ Here, everything belongs to me. Even you, boy."  
He closed the door and walked towards him slowly. He stood behind him put a hand on the cheek of the boy, as he wrapped the other one around his waist. "You have such beautiful eyes! What's your name?"  
The boy whispered as the Captain slid his hand down on his skin. "O-Orochimaru…Orochimaru!" he had to scream when the Captain's hand arrived between his skinny legs. "Very well." He grinned shamelessly. "Orochimaru. You belong to me."  
He closed Orochimaru's mouth with his hand, and his fingers crawled inside his hole. He laughed sadistically, feeling the little boy trying to escape from his hands. "You belong to me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto put some rice into a plate while complaining to himself. "I know that you hate rice, Lord Orochimaru, but almost every meal contains rice here! Preparing your medicine, arranging stuff to capture that brat called Sasuke, and protecting the hideout meanwhile…I just forgot to get some food!"  
"That's alright, Kabuto. You're already very tired."  
Kabuto shivered. "L-Lord Orochimaru, how long-"  
"Tell me, Kabuto, wouldn't you prefer me to take your body instead of Sasuke's?"  
"I-It's your choice, Lord Orochimaru, of course it'd be a pleasure for me to be a part of your plan, though I have to respect your decision. I just…wonder why you chose Sasuke instead of another Uchiha…like Itachi."  
Kabuto immediately felt he had said something wrong. His master had quitted Akatsuki just because of Itachi, and he was still talking about him!  
Orochimaru just smiled wryly: "Because Itachi is an adult, my loyal servant. And since Sasuke is a child, it's easier to shape his thoughts according to mine. No matter whether it's a woman or a man, a human's life is only the results of their childhoods. And I'm going to use his result for my existence. That's why I chose Sasuke.

xxx

_Orochimaru was laying on the bare ground when he opened his eyes. He tried to recognize the place firstly. No clues. He didn't try to get up and find somebody to help. "It's meaningless." He murmured. "I don't want to live anymore. People are cruel and selfish. The world is surrounded by violence, blood and sorrow. So why don't I just die here…in peace?"  
His peace got interrupted by some noise. "Medical teams. They find you when you least need them."  
A tiny woman came to check his pulse. "He is alive!" she called. "No." he said, as he lost his consciousness. "Don't you ever try to save me. Let me die here…Let me die!"  
_

xxx

Sasuke looked around the empty room in which he was sitting as a prisoner. He forced his chains once again, with a hope to break. The voice of the chains echoed, he sat down back.  
Sasuke was fearing and respecting Orochimaru. He was a powerful man, just like he wanted to be. He believed that Orochimaru opened his eyes to the "truth". That was the difference between Kakashi and him. Kakashi was trying to pay for his sins by playing the good guy, as Orochimaru was purging the whiteness with blood. Sasuke knew that he would use him like a toy. The only thing that made him valuable was his eyes, and he would get used in the end. It was obvious that that desire for power was Orochimaru's weak point. Therefore, it wasn't so impossible to find a way to escape.  
His sight got darkened by a shadow. Sasuke raised his head and his eyes met a pair of shining glasses.  
"Come" he said and released him. "Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

With unsure steps, Sasuke came in. There were about fifty men used for experiments. Orochimaru spoke with a triumphant smile: "Welcome, Sasuke. It's been a while since you joined us. You must have become stronger. Don't you think it's time to test how much control you have over my cursed seal?" He walked to Sasuke confidently. Sasuke trembled with fear. While passing by, Orochimaru continued: "All of these people are dying to be free, and they would do anything for that. Their will is stronger than you think, Sasuke. You are too weak to beat them all with bare hands. So show them your true power. Now go!"  
Sasuke ran forwards without any hesitation. All of his enemies were attacking hungrily, dominated by the will to get rid of torment. "They are so poor." Sasuke thought. "Not because they are here, it's because they have no strength to control their humanly needs. They are destined to die with these ignorant beliefs. Orochimaru uses those beliefs to capture their minds easily. Yes, that is his tactic. Torture, tire and take the memories of the rest of the world, and then shape the mind. Not that he's smart, he just knows what to do."  
A hand pulled him down. Taking advantage of this, four men jumped on his body to kill. "Stupid, stupid. You got distracted!" he hissed to himself and let the burning traces wander over his body. The men got thrown by an evil wave.

Orochimaru watched how he was dealing with the enemy, and continued his previous speech: "This is a vicious circle. With some torture and the ability to understand, you begin to grow hatred to the whole world. If you're weak, you either get blamed or force yourself to mingle with the crowd pitifully. If you are strong, you try to tame the feeling or release it and let the others suffer. This is how it goes."  
Sasuke brought the last man down and stood breathlessly in the middle of the area. He didn't have serious injuries –just a couple of scratches and he got his shirt torn. Orochimaru looked satisfied: "Very well. It's enough for today. Kabuto, accompany him to his room."  
Kabuto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's arm tightly. They left Orochimaru standing there.  
"Will I be chained again?"  
"Yes, unless you take complete control over the seal."  
"I see. Tell me, why didn't Orochimaru give you a one?"  
Kabuto couldn't help laughing at that question. "Don't you remember you had only a little chance to survive?"  
"I see. He needs my strength. Therefore he gave me the seal. But you aren't very skilled at fighting. You are smart. That's what makes you useful for him."  
"Good point." Kabuto replied. "But this is none of your business."  
"You're wrong." Sasuke said and made a move to Kabuto. Kabuto held Sasuke's wrist immediately. "You're too hasty." He raised his own head despisingly. "You need much more practice to attack me." He grinned slyly and began walking before him. Disappointed in himself, Sasuke followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru starred sorrowfully outside his little window. There was nothing interesting; the wind blowed some dead leaves away and then the sky began dropping its tears carelessly, without realizing they were turning the ground into mud. The door knocked twice, waiting for no answer, Kabuto came in. No one expected but him already, he had got used to looking after his master. It had been years, but it was stil impossible to understand what Orochimaru was after. He was like a spoiled child when it came to his needs, although he'd showed well that he was a wise man. A tough trainer, like a strong father who inspires his child, a passionate scientist, and a smart linguist at the same time. This side of him was unknown, actually. "You must express your thoughts with the most appropriate words," he had said once. At those times, he had seemed to have a beautiful heart. Though Kabuto was now sure that his master was even colder than ice inside.

"My Lord…" Kabuto spoke in hesitation. Orochimaru didn't hear him, he was lost in raindrops. It was the first time Kabuto had ever seen him distracted. "My Lord…" he repeated. Orochimaru turned his looks to him: "What's it?"  
"I've brought your medicine. Master, you can't go on taking these anymore. You're going worse day by day. I think we should…"  
"Bring him." He interrupted. "I am ready."

Kabuto nodded and rushed out. "I have a bad feeling about it. I feel like he will fail. Can he? Sasuke is not willing to give his body at all. Will he take it by force? No, he can. Such thoughts only make my loyalty questionable." He kept walking along the dim corridor; some of the torches were not burning. Kabuto stopped. A pair of hypnotizing red eyes shone in the dark. "Now you will see who's strong." The Uchiha spoke calmly and a fire ball hit Kabuto, without letting him take his guard. "Never let your guard down…Haven't you still got it?" he kicked his injured body and headed towards Orochimaru's room. As soon as he got in by breaking the door, he pierced Orochimaru's wrists with his "Chidori Sharp Spear." Orochimaru hissed in pain while trying to control Sasuke's power sunk in his wrists. "Damn it, I cannot summon any snakes…"  
"Now that you're at your weakest, Orochimaru, it's time to crush you, and end your disgusting life. With your stupid desire to life for nothing, you were already aimless. I have no reason to give you my body." He tightened his attack. Orochimaru glared at him without saying anything.  
"You're destined to crawl in dirt and die so."  
"Is this what you think? I am the unique one to solve the misery of this world. What you wish to do is to satisfy your soul by shedding blood. Do you still believe it's the way to clean the stains of your fate? You're naïve. That's why you get used by everyone."  
"Shut the hell up! I will not hear your bullshit anymore!" He directed the electricity to his heart. Though Orochimaru had already left the body with his snake form. "It doesn't matter if you reject it or not, I'm taking over."  
Sasuke found himself in a strange place full of human flesh. "Here my ritual begins." Orochimaru laughed. The flesh began clothing Sasuke's half-naked body slowly, but he kept standing with confidence.  
"You Uchiha clan never get surprised at all. It's a shame that your clan will be wiped away from this world with you."  
Sasuke smiled -showed his teeth with a feeling between anger and enthuasism, then laughed for a minute as if he had heard something very funny. Then he stopped laughing and activated his eyes suddenly. "Speak for yourself, Orochimaru!"  
Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw 'his world' turning into dust. "How dare you…It's my place!"  
Sasuke brought his smile back as he was watching Orochimaru drown in the great technique of his. "I told you, our powers can never be equal. Say, how does it feel to be defeated?"  
"Impossible…" Orochimaru whispered in shock. "No, I cannot die! I am to reveal the secret…I am…I am immortal!"  
The blackness let those be his last words. Sasuke got out from the illusion and shed the giant white snake into pieces.  
Just as he was preparing to leave as if nothing big happened, Kabuto entered the room, panting. He looked at the snake laying dead on the floor, then Sasuke.  
"Here are the leftovers. Clean them."  
"Is that you, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked with a frightened expression. Sasuke turned his face to him. "Who knows?"  
He left the room without explaining anything else. Kabuto stood still until the echo of his footsteps faded, then knelt down.  
"Your student is just like you, you know that, right, master?"  
The snake kept silent with its frozen eyes staring at the corner of the empty wall. Kabuto got up and took Orochimaru's empty human body in his arms. "That's okay, Lord Orochimaru. I'm gonna carry both of us. From now on, you will keep living in me." He smiled as he left with the body, and before he did, he put out the torch's fire, letting the room stay in darkness.


End file.
